


With a Cherry on Top

by SBG



Series: New Life [9]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Johnny's birthday, and Roy is determined to give him a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Cherry on Top

**Author's Note:**

> I know Johnny Gage's birthday isn't a holiday. He isn't even a real boy. However, liberties had to be taken. :)

Everything had to be perfect. 

Well, Roy DeSoto would concede to almost perfect, because he knew as well as anyone that perfection was an impossible goal. He jostled the Dutch oven in which he had chunks of beef browning, stomach growling a little at the smell combined with the savory scent of bacon already filling the kitchen. It wasn’t about the food, not really, but he’d managed to mentally twist cooking Johnny a nice meal on a special day into a symbol of something else, something more. He’d clearly been with Johnny too long, if he could take something simple like a birthday dinner and turn it complicated. He’d shake his head and rue the day, except he sort of liked this new, less staid version of himself that was all because of Johnny’s influence. 

But the point was, if Roy missed a step in preparing the beef _bourguignon_ it would be still be edible but it wouldn’t be all it could be. He felt like he had already made missteps in the first attempt with Johnny. This was the re-do, the second try at a recipe he hadn’t known how to read right the first time around, and Roy wanted to do it without messing up a crucial ingredient. He wanted the full, complex body of flavor at the end, not a passable meal. The thing of it was, it wasn’t necessary. Johnny wasn’t one to stay in the past; his very nature was the exact opposite. Chet Kelly pranked Johnny not only because he was gullible, but because Johnny didn’t have the capacity to hold onto his anger. Life was too short, he’d once told Roy long before they were together, to be angry at stupid things people do. So, Johnny hadn’t let his hurt fester. It was Roy who felt he still needed to serve penance for losing his nerve. 

It had been nearly two months since Roy had nearly messed things up, but things weren’t quite as they had been and maybe they never would be. In some ways, he and Johnny were doing just fine. They had regained their easy balance and partnership at work, the notes from Mike Stoker serving as a much-needed wake up call to exercise caution but not give up who they were at the heart of them. In other ways, they were still faltering. Finding a balance in their personal relationship was difficult. Roy couldn’t imagine a time when they might be able to bring what they had into the public eye, and the strain of secrecy seemed more difficult to bear now.

Roy shifted the beef cubes to brown another side, shaking the pan a little bit. It’d be hours before dinner would be done, but he wanted Johnny to come home to the promise of good things. There was a party with all of their station mates tomorrow, a surprise Roy had blown while he’d been being blown, but tonight it was all them. He hmmed at the beef, flipped it again when he got the right level of crust on one side. He had to remember to send flowers to Ida Mae, a neighbor he hadn’t much cared for when Joanne was alive but had come to realize he’d sold her short. She’d come through for him in more ways than she could possibly know, not the least of which freeing him up to spend the night here.

There were challenges in his and Johnny’s private life other than the big secrecy problem, more basic things. Sex, frankly. Tonight was going to change that part of it. It was his to change. Tonight Roy wasn’t going to get to the brink and chicken out. He couldn’t keep doing that to Johnny, who rolled with the punches but had begun to show cracks in his usually easygoing and supportive veneer. 

Roy had thought long and hard about why he wanted something so much but couldn’t follow through, and he still wasn’t completely sure the answer was one hundred percent about control. That was, however, a huge factor. He lived his life until now in a controlled manner. He lived the life that was expected for men in society. He’d grown up with everything planned, school and marriage and even Vietnam had been something he’d eventually been able to shift and survive through in careful, controlled increments. So much for the loss of staid Roy, he thought with a chuckle, but he knew if this was going to work, he was the only one who could make it so. 

He had to somehow submit control to Johnny without losing it himself. Roy had already begun preparing, quite literally. Smiling, he forked the beef onto the plate next to the bacon chunks and put the pot back on the burner, added the chopped carrots and celery to the juicy fat left from the meat. Things were coming together nicely. The sound of the front door slamming shut had him in a panic. He shot a furtive look over his shoulder. Damn. He’d blown the surprise party for Johnny tomorrow, but this was his own secret surprise. It seemed fitting, and Johnny was a good two hours early. 

“Oh, man,” Johnny shouted. “I don’t know who’s burgling my house, but I don’t care if whatever you’re cooking tastes as good as it smells.”

Of course, Roy had had a set of keys to John’s house since he’d bought it. He’d helped fix the place up until it had Johnny Gage’s stamp and style all over it. It was a great house, bigger than his, and more importantly, very private. The nearest neighbors were half a mile away. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to move himself and the kids in, but then reality always asserted itself. 

“You’re not supposed to be here yet,” Roy shouted as he looked at the chaos across the countertops and table, the pile of dirty dishes. He’d at least wanted to straighten up before taking care of the primary part of the gift.

He frantically tossed things into the sink, though he wasn’t sure why. Johnny kept a neat house, but he wasn’t terribly stringent. This was all was supposed to be done and drat it, Roy thought he’d had it all planned and he felt that familiar thread of doubt unraveling inside. He almost had to laugh. Until he and Johnny started having sex, making love, he had no idea that he could be so uncertain. He gave up trying to clear the biggest of the mess when he heard Johnny stomping toward the kitchen. He turned as his partner rounded the door.

“Happy birthday?” Roy said, and rubbed his hands down his flour-covered shirt. 

“Aww, Roy. You’re making me dinner?”

“That was the idea, anyway. I, uh, thought you were going to be at the ranch for another couple of hours.” Roy scowled, but he didn’t mean it. He rather enjoyed seeing Johnny after he’d been out rough and ready, Wranglers dusty, dirt smudging his face. “It was supposed to be a surprise.”

A few years ago, Johnny had gone through a rodeo phase, one of his harebrained get-rich-quick schemes that had lessened of late. As fast as he’d latched onto the idea, he figured out that was not the life for him. At Roy’s suggestion, the love of horses had translated to lending an occasional hand at a nearby horse ranch. They’d assisted on the rescue of the foreman when he’d been in a car wreck, and he was all too happy to oblige Johnny the time. Roy knew that in his heart of hearts, Johnny would love to have horses of his own one day and he wanted to be around to see it, see what Johnny did to come home dusty and gratified firsthand. He could only imagine the activity would be a bigger turn on than the sweat and dust.

“Ah, I don’t like surprises that much anyway,” Johnny said, which both of them knew was a lie. His eyes flicked across the ingredients scattered across the room, then landed on Roy. “But I’m glad you’re here.”

“Well, you’re not going to turn thirty more than once.” Roy smiled. “And I know the way to your heart is through your stomach.”

“No, Roy.” Johnny sidled up to him, pressed into Roy’s space. “It’s not.”

Kissing Johnny was like nothing Roy had ever experienced. He considered himself a good kisser, but the only point of comparison he had was Joanne, who had spent her life similarly to Roy: playing expected roles. She had been soft and sweet and almost always allowed Roy the control he thought he needed. Johnny was the complete opposite, often demanding and hard as he dared Roy to challenge him. Roy forgot about the mess, the nerves about what else he had planned and lost himself to Johnny’s swift tongue in his mouth and the nip of teeth against his lips. Letting Johnny steer here was easy, welcome. It came as no shock that when Johnny broke the kiss, Roy had wrapped himself around the other man, his dick hard and willing. God, he wanted to have Johnny right here, right now.

But some things would be better if he could stick to the plan a little.

Roy winked at Johnny, sniffed with exaggeration and said, “You stink.”

Johnny smelled of dirt and sweat and horse dung. He smelled of life and truthfully, Roy loved every nuance to the scent. 

“Sweet talker.” Johnny goosed him, rubbed his erection into Roy’s lazily. “You always know the right things to say.”

“Go take a shower, you, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Johnny kissed the tip of his nose. He waggled his eyebrows and groped Roy some more. “Is dinner the only surprise you cooked up?”

“If I tell you, it won’t be a surprise.”

“Huh, I see.” Johnny kissed Roy’s jaw, his neck, right behind his ear. “So what’s for dessert?”

“Cherry turnovers,” Roy said, and oh hell, he couldn’t withhold anything when Johnny licked at him like he was doing right now. His voice raised in pitch, and he’d be embarrassed by that, except he was too busy being turned on. “And me, after that and all night.”

Johnny swallowed and pulled back to stare at Roy’s lips for a moment before flicking his attention up to lock eyes with Roy. Roy thought maybe the happiness that shone in his partner’s eyes was the best gift ever, and he wasn’t the one supposed to be receiving presents today. It was Johnny’s day, but Johnny was generous in all things, almost to a fault and even without trying. No matter how things went down, Johnny shared, thrived on it.

“All night?” Johnny said softly. “Now that’s a nice surprise. How’d you manage it?”

“Told Ida Mae that I had to sub in for someone’s shift. She volunteered to take the kids.”

“Mmm, remind me to give her a proper thank you later.”

Johnny kissed the protest right out of Roy, half-laughing when Roy kept trying to talk through it. That woman needed no encouragement from Johnny, who had always known the woman coveted him and was an incorrigible flirt with her because of it. It had been hilarious when Jo was still alive, but lately Roy felt himself turning a certain shade of jealous at her obvious lusting. The crush she had on Johnny was so huge it almost made Roy regret that he couldn’t put her out of his misery by clasping onto Johnny tightly and saying, “Mine, mine, mine.” All thoughts of Ida Mae vanished as Johnny tugged at his shirt and slipped his hands, rough from the afternoon’s wrangling, up Roy’s back as he pulled them closer together. 

“Mmph,” Roy said, breaking free reluctantly. “Johnny.”

“Okay, okay. You could join me in the shower, you know.”

“I could, but I’m not going to.” Roy laughed at Johnny’s pout. “We have all night. Now, please. You really do smell bad.”

Johnny flashed him a crooked smile and said, “You love it.”

“I love _you_ ,” Roy said, “Old man.”

“Hmmph.” Johnny muttered under his breath as he reluctantly peeled himself off of Roy. His hands lingered on Roy’s lower back, fingers dipped to the waistband of his jeans. “You’re older than me, remember. Or maybe your memory’s already fading?”

Johnny laughed, and started stripping before he hit the kitchen door. Ida Mae wasn’t the only one to suffer from Johnny’s teasing, and Roy wasn’t impervious to the taut lines of Johnny’s lean back, the swell of his firm ass. Obviously. He wanted to follow Johnny, finish stripping him and fuck him against the shower wall, but this was about control and he needed to keep his plan in play. The plan didn’t involve him fucking Johnny, much as he always wanted to. 

He set about tending the almost burned carrots and celery, slapping the beef and bacon into the Dutch oven and pouring in the wine. Roy turned his attention to the dishes, was soon up to his elbows in soapsuds with the taste of Johnny’s mouth on his. He smiled, and once again counted his blessings that Johnny hadn’t given up on him for his many insecurities and mistakes. Not that Johnny was perfect. Nope, still not perfect even if he was the levelheaded one in their relationship. They were a matched set of imperfection and Roy really wouldn’t have it any other way. 

It seemed like only a few seconds had passed when a pair of strong, naked arms wrapped around his waist. Roy half turned as Johnny tucked his face into his neck, wet hair tickling against Roy’s ear. He shivered, tilted his head to give Johnny better access. The flick of a tongue, hot and smooth against his skin was all it took for his dick to flare to life again and he pushed back into Johnny. His body always went on automatic pilot, until that one particular and crucial moment.

“Fast shower,” he murmured.

“Was thinking,” Johnny said, then sucked gently on Roy’s earlobe for a moment. 

Roy turned his head and their mouths met again. Whatever dish he’d been holding onto slid back into the water and Roy gave up the task. He pivoted and hugged Johnny, naked as the day he was born – very fitting, wet hands roaming across that lean back, down, down to Johnny’s amazing ass.

“Thinking?”

“‘Bout maybe having dessert first.” Johnny scraped his teeth along Roy’s right collarbone, then down, finding a nipple even through the shirt. He bite through the material. “It’s my birthday, I should be able to do what I want, right?”

“Johnny,” Roy said, strangled. 

“Come on, please,” Johnny said, on his knees before Roy could say boo. He nuzzled his nose against Roy’s crotch. “I know you want to.”

“God, Johnny, you have no idea.” Roy’s shaky, wet hands fumbled at the buttons of his jeans first, then let Johnny take over and stripped out of his shirt instead. He tossed it on top of Johnny’s dirty clothes, left abandoned next to the door. “I like how you think.”

This wasn’t the plan. The plan had been a tad schlocky, he had to admit in his lust-fueld haze. Romantic and soft and he wanted to offer himself to Johnny on that proverbial bed of roses, the cherry on the top of a really good birthday, or so he’d thought. Roy looked at Johnny on his knees in front of him, unzipping him and yanking his jeans down with no finesse, mouth slightly open in anticipation or awe, that expression on his face one reserved only for moments like this. He smiled when Johnny gasped at the lack of underwear.

“Didn’t think I needed it,” Roy said, all he managed as Johnny took advantage of his rapid nakedness by taking the head of his cock between his lips and words were no longer possible. “Ngh.”

“Mmm,” Johnny hummed, the vibrations rocketing through Roy.

Roy thought he really needed to get his pants all the way off, remove his shoes. He sagged against the sink instead as Johnny sucked more of his dick into that hot mouth, one hand holding Roy’s hip and the other hand’s fingers gently skittered against his balls, then perineum. Every touch was gentle and deliberate and was like a spear of arousal lancing into him. Roy moaned and threw his head back, hips automatically seeking more of that heat and wet and pressure. 

“Johnny,” he said, his mouth numb. “Please, I…”

Then Johnny removed the hand holding his hip, cautiously, careful as always as he shifted and reached around, fingers skirting at Roy’s crack, then in with gentle probes. All the while, his tongue was wrapped around Roy’s cock, the slight force against the vein on the underside had Roy panting. All motion stopped when Johnny nudged his index finger against Roy’s opening, and Johnny pulled back, mouth releasing him.

“Roy,” he breathed. “You, you’re…”

“I made some preparations,” Roy said, breath hitching and voice a little hoarse. He leaned down, cupped Johnny’s upturned cheek. He traced his thumb across high cheekbones, the look on Johnny’s face hitting him low in the belly. “Figured it might help.”

Roy had been … practicing, with a toy he’d forced his embarrassment aside to purchase and his own hand. He wanted Johnny in him, and he didn’t want to give himself the time to tense up, to overthink like every single time they’d tried it so far. He had to take control of his own body’s reactions. For weeks, he’d worked himself open, stages at a time while he imagined it was Johnny, and then today, well. He really had been planning on offering himself up, a gift he could only give on his terms, and he was loosened and still almost ready from his efforts. He forgot all about the bed, had a sudden, strong visual of Johnny bending him over the kitchen table.

“Think it will?” Johnny stood, eyes dark with need and hope. He kissed Roy hard and fast, hand stroking his own cock as he did so. He let go of himself to take Roy’s hand. 

“Oh, Jesus, yes. Johnny, I want.” Roy looked over Johnny’s shoulder, at the table so conveniently clear now. “I want you in me, right here. Right now.”

Usually, when they came together it was tender, every secret moment one to be treasured and catalogued and saved until they could be with each other again. It wasn’t fair, but it was their life and Roy had learned to cherish those moments and love that at least they had that. As Johnny inhaled sharply and became a force to be reckoned with in manhandling Roy to that very table, he thought maybe there were benefits to down and dirty. His cock hurt, he was so turned on. 

“How do you want it, Roy?”

Roy raked his eyes over Johnny’s body, eyes locking on that beautiful cock of his and he wanted it so much, had pangs of regret that he’d never been able to get over his hang ups before today, yet glad that it had taken him this long so it could happen on a day that meant something more than the average day. He didn’t answer in words. He toed his shoes off, wriggled out of his jeans all the way. He walked over to the table and bent over it, arms out to hold on. He spread his legs a little, looked over his shoulder.

Johnny swallowed a couple of times, stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds. He stared at Roy, his face first, and then down, down and Roy could practically hear him slotting the image into his memory. Old Roy would have blushed a deep crimson. This version of him, the Johnny Gageified version, leered and jutted his ass back in open invitation. Johnny lunged, nearly knocking Roy’s arms loose as he wrapped his arms around Roy’s middle. He held onto Roy, hands massaging a slow circle against his abdomen while he pressed his dick between Roy’s cheeks and slid up a few times.

“Are you sure?” Johnny asked. “Roy, this is …”

“Johnny, please. Please, do it. Hard. Fast,” Roy blurted, surprising even himself. “I want to feel this, I want to give it to you.”

Johnny made a strange noise, then one hand sneaked back around to Roy’s ass, spreading his cheeks and sliding a finger into him, dry. 

“Happy birthday to me,” Johnny murmured. He snorted at the bad joke, but it did nothing to hinder either of their arousal. “Roy, you have no idea how damned good you look right now, do you?”

“Johnny.” Roy closed his eyes, arched into the bare movement of the finger inside him.

“You say stop, I stop, just like always.” Johnny’s breath was hot against the nape of his neck and his finger hooked into Roy slightly. “Oh, God, lube, we need lube. Condoms.”

“Brought extra. Put it in the bedroom.” Roy wasn’t even a little mortified about moaning when Johnny moved away from him. “On the nightstand.”

“Don’t move an inch,” Johnny said, with a kiss to his neck. “Please.”

He almost followed Johnny anyway, who might have sprinted through his house in all his naked glory. He didn’t move an inch, not even when Johnny dashed back in, looking wild about the eyes and frantic with need. He didn’t linger at the door, returned to the table, and Roy spread there for him. 

“Oh.” 

Johnny ran his hands down Roy’s back, to his flanks, kicked his legs a smidge further apart. Then he placed one hand right between Roy’s shoulder blades and pushed down gently, until Roy’s forehead was half an inch from the tabletop. Roy’s heart pounded, loving this and terrified at the same time. He felt open, vulnerable. There was the snick of the lube being opened, and Johnny’s finger returned to his body a second later, slick and cold and so good. This part was always good. Johnny didn’t do more than slide one finger, then two, in to test Roy’s readiness, his other hand snugging around his waist and resting firmly on Roy’s stomach. 

The first hint of Johnny’s cock against him had Roy stiffen, not terribly so, but enough for Johnny to hesitate. Even prepped, Roy knew it wasn’t going to be as easy as sliding in in one thrust, but damn, he wanted it. He pushed backward, until Johnny pushed right back, entering him slowly but in one motion. Holy mother of fuck, it was not at all like fingers or the dildo. Johnny felt huge, yet that flash of discomfort that always tripped him up wasn’t there. 

“Johnny,” Roy said, gasping. 

They stayed that way, not long, just locked together as they were in the less physical facets of their life, until Roy rocked back and Johnny rolled forward. After that, it was a swirling mass of sensation Roy couldn’t compartmentalize as good or bad. They were both at the same time, and above all they felt right. He vaguely heard Johnny panting out words as he thrust slowly at first but then hard, harder. The slap and slide of skin on skin that should be at least vaguely lewd to him only made him buck violently, try to find a rhythm to match Johnny’s. His voice, limited to needy moans and gasps, begged for more, harder, faster.

His own need throbbed. He reached for himself, movements jerky. Johnny’s hand covered his as he pulled and tugged and Jesus, Johnny’s dick hit him in that spot that had him seeing stars just as Johnny added a twist the stroking of his cock and Roy would swear later he left the earthly plane of existence.

The next thing Roy knew, he was slumped nearly boneless across the table, Johnny draped across his back, quite heavy and breathing harshly. He felt the fullness of Johnny halfway still in him and when he finally got his wits back enough he could only lament the fact it had taken him so long to get here.

“Happy birthday, Johnny,” Roy whispered, unable to resist at least a little schmaltz. 

Johnny snuffled and reached his hand out, clumsily seeking and then finding Roy’s. He intertwined their fingers, the way they always did during their tender moments.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to, ever, you know that,” Johnny whispered back. “I love you.”

Johnny withdrew at last, that sensation singular and clear and a bit uncomfortable for Roy, but most definitely not in a bad way. Lifting off without breaking their handhold, Johnny simply shifted until their fingers were at more comfortable angles. He grimaced a little as he peeled the condom off and tied it, let it hit the floor with a slap.

“Leave it. ‘Salready a mess,” Johnny said with a shrug and a post-sex weary drawl when Roy made a move to pick it up. “We got time before dinner?” 

“Hours,” Roy said. His legs felt shaky. His hand convulsively gripped Johnny’s. “We are doing that many more times.”

Johnny tossed his head back and laughed, such a beautiful, infectious sound that Roy could never not join in. He followed Johnny up to the bedroom, stiff and mildly sore but still loose-limbed from orgasm. He cupped Johnny’s ass as they padded up the stairs, eliciting a yelp and a faster pace. 

“I know it’s early yet, but I was thinking we should go for a three … oh!” Roy gasped as Johnny pushed him down on the bed and fairly leapt on him. He was clearly already on board for lots and lots of birthday sex.

And hours later, in a room that reeked of sex and sweat, Roy woke up to the additional and awful smell of burned, utterly inedible beef _bourguignon_. He shifted under Johnny’s sleep-heavy arm and smiled to himself, knowing that the strange importance he’d placed on the success of the meal had nothing at all to do with him and Johnny. Theirs was a recipe that could withstand anything and still be one of the most amazing things in the whole world.


End file.
